Prince Ben
Ben is a character from the Disney film Descendants. He is the son of Belle (Beauty and the Beast) and King Adam. from Beauty and the Beast. Biography Ben is a sweet-natured teen that feels pity for the children of villains and was willing to give them a second chance when not even his own parents were willing to give them the chance. He seems to take after his father in looks and his mother in personality as he is more willing to see people past their appearances (similarly to how his mother saw beneath the Beast's exterior) along with having a love of reading and books and a gentle soul. Ben is the younger brother of Princess Gabrielle and is a close friend to Felicity Forte due to the latter's friendship with Gabrielle. Ben and Felicity don't bond as much as Felicity does with Gabrielle, but she really does care about him and keeps an eye on him at times, appreciating him giving Mal a chance to go out with and befriend. Trivia *According to the first film, his middle name is Florian. He is captain of the Tourney Team, and he is 16 years old. *Ben's Tourney jersey number is 7. *In the prequel book, at the end (which takes place right before the film), it is revealed he had a dream of being inside the Isle of the Lost and meeting a purple-haired green-eyed girl. Mal also had a dream, set near the Enchanted Lake and being "on the stone floor of an ancient temple ruin" with Ben (whom she never met or seen prior to the dream and meeting him). **The prelude also confirms that Ben takes after his mother more than his father; he shares her interests in books and reading, and is more of a gentle soul in comparison to his father's stubbornness. *Since Mal is 16 years old, and Ben is "turning 16" by the time he makes his proclamation, Ben is younger than her by a few to several months. *Near the end of the film, Ben reveals that he didn't fake his affection for Mal after the love spell was washed away in the Enchanted Lake. *Mal and Ben are each other's True Love being revealed after Mal breaks Uma's Love Spell on Ben by using True Love's Kiss. *In Disney Descendants Yearbook, Ben's "Secret Wish" is to live happily ever after while his "Not-so-secret Wish" is to see everyone in Auradon treated the same, regardless of what their parents have done in the past. *Similar to names of Maleficent and Mal using the root word "mal-" based off the word "malevolent" meaning "bad" and/or "evil", Ben's name serves as a contrast using the root word "ben-" from the word "benevolent" which means "kind and generous" like how the character is portrayed. *In the song,"Did I Mention", Ben says this line, "I dream of you everyday," which is a reference to Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, since Ben had a dream being with a purple-haired girl. *Ben, Mal, Evie, Uma, and Freddie are the only characters to have solos. **Ben is the only male with a solo. *Ben's singing voice is by Jeff Lewis in the 1st movie, similar to how Drew Seely voiced Troy Bolton in the first High School Musical movie, instead of Zac Efron. **Mitchell Hope actually sang in the sequel, similar to how Zac Efron actually sang in High School Musical 2 and 3. *Ben has allergies, something he inherited from his father. Category:Canon Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Beauty and the Beast Characters Category:Sons Category:Princes Category:Grandsons Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Beasts Category:Students Category:Brothers